


Кто умер и назначил тебя Железным Поваром?

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дон вот-вот вернется домой, и Спайку приходится столкнуться с еще большим злом, нежели он сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто умер и назначил тебя Железным Поваром?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Who Died and Made You the Iron Chef?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313978) by [Meltha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltha/pseuds/Meltha). 



> **Примечание автора:** Написано в долгие, мрачные дни лета между 5 и 6 сезонами. И да, мне не нравится Хэнк.  
>  **Примечание переводчика:** «Железный Повар» - популярное японское кулинарное шоу, а также его адаптации в США, Франции, Великобритании и Австралии.  
>  Разрешение на перевод получено.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Приготовившись к буре эмоций, которая неминуемо должна была захлестнуть его, Спайк открыл заднюю дверь дома Саммерс. Он не ошибся. Как только он пересек порог, не встретив невидимой преграды, плотину прорвало.  
      Разделочный стол, где он сидел, пока Джойс болтала про греческие амфоры, кухонный стол, за которым они пили какао, когда его бросила Друзилла, – все это напоминало о потере еще до смерти Баффи. Но сейчас весь дом казался эхом тишины, воцарившейся после гибели Истребительницы. Куда бы он ни посмотрел – везде остались воспоминания о ней. Каждый квадратный дюйм дома все еще был полон едва заметными следами ее аромата.  
      Собравшись, Спайк занялся тем, зачем, собственно, сюда пришел: сдержать свое обещание. Завтра должна была вернуться Кроха, на две недели уехавшая погостить к своему никчемному папаше. К счастью, тот удосужился официально передать ее под опеку Джайлза, а не в какой-нибудь государственный детдом. Спайк хотел убедиться, что все готово к ее возвращению.  
      Сначала он проверил парадную дверь. Та по-прежнему была накрепко закрыта, без следов взлома. Есть. Почта, которую забирал сосед, теперь лежала на столике у входа, дожидаясь, когда он вручит ее Рыжей. Есть. Дом был чистым, белье – свежим, а окна – вымытыми. Скорее всего, Аней, которая, видимо, справлялась с горем, занимаясь домашними хлопотами. Есть. Что ж, это все. Спайк уже готов был уйти, когда его посетила внезапная мысль.  
      Повинуясь интуиции, он открыл дверцу холодильника.  
      – Может, я уже мало что помню про человеческую еду, но более чем уверен, что молоко не должно быть твердым, – брезгливо сказал Спайк, оглядывая содержимое.  
      На верхней полке лежало что-то зеленое. Сначала Спайк подумал, что это кочан латука, но потом с испугом сообразил, что на самом деле это остатки жаркого. Выдвинув ящики, он обнаружил несколько объектов, которые словно бы сошли с гравюр из книжек Наблюдателя по демонологии и даже отдаленно не казались съедобными. Ворча, Спайк открыл найденное под раковиной мусорное ведро и скинул туда все содержимое холодильника, затем уставился в белые пустые недра последнего.  
      – Пустяки, – пробормотал он, развернулся и вышел за дверь, аккуратно заперев ее за собой.  
      Примерно пятнадцать минут спустя его Де Сото можно было увидеть кружащим по стоянке в поисках парковочного места поближе ко входу в местный супермаркет. С крайне недовольным видом Спайк выбрался из машины и направился в здание, куда в обычной ситуации вошел бы только через свой труп. Он слегка усмехнулся этому маленькому каламбуру.  
      Спайк рассчитывал провести в магазине не больше пятнадцати минут, купив только самое необходимое: немного свежих фруктов и овощей, хлеб, молоко и, может, что-нибудь приличное на ужин. Чудесная, нормальная, здоровая еда без выкрутасов. Затем он запрыгнет обратно в машину, и никто даже не узнает о его короткой вылазке в эту обывательскую Мекку.  
      Да, для своих ста двадцати семи лет он определенно был слишком наивен.  
      Первым испытанием стала тележка для продуктов. Потянув за синюю пластмассовую ручку первой тележки в цепочке, Спайк попытался отделить ее от шестидесяти товарок. Удары, брань, пихание и пинки не дали результатов. Утомившись, он отступил и обозрел ряд серебристых хитроумных приспособлений.  
      В этот момент перед ним просочилась крохотная старушка, отделила тележку, над которой он столько бился, не растрепав ни единого голубого волоска в своей прическе, и скрылась в магазине. Спайк неверяще посмотрел ей вслед, затем издал зверский вопль и со всей дури двинул по куче тележек. Будто бы решив, что он уже достаточно намучился, одна тележка сама по себе отделилась от остальных. С ухмылкой, полной удовлетворенного мужского самолюбия, Спайк ухватился за ручку и вкатился в главный вход, наплевав на то, что одно колесо явно имело собственное мнение насчет того, куда ехать.  
      Глаза Спайка немедленно атаковал свет флуоресцентных ламп, а уши начало терзать песней Пола Саймона «Сесилия», льющейся из динамиков системы внутренней связи. Помещение было огромным. Добрых десять секунд Спайк стоял столбом, потрясенно пытаясь осмыслить изобилие рядов, десятки стендов и лабиринты касс, там и сям разбросанных по залу размером с Нью-Джерси.  
      – Возьми себя в руки, – велел себе Спайк. – Это всего лишь товары. Они на тебя не набросятся.  
      Он почти жаждал, чтобы гигантский морковный демон внезапно принялся сеять хаос среди жителей Саннидейла – тогда бы у него появилась веская причина не покупать продукты. Со вздохом Спайк решил начать с первого ряда и постепенно дойти до другого конца супермаркета… если доживет.  
      Первую секцию украшал здоровенный плакат, гласивший, что здесь продаются свежие фрукты и овощи. Спайк подумал, что они определенно входят в категорию здоровой пищи. Джойс одобрила бы, что Дон будет есть овощи. Неужели это так сложно?  
      Только у прилавка с яблоками он проторчал больше получаса.  
      Рим. Гренни Смит. Фуджи. Гольден. Гала. Макинтош. Когда он был человеком, было всего два сорта яблок: красные и зеленые. Вот и все. А теперь небольшие таблички перед каждым видом говорили ему, что некоторые из них предназначены для пирогов, некоторые – в салаты, а на некоторых – вот странность-то – было написано просто «для еды».  
      – Ну а что еще, черт побери, можно сделать с яблоком? Попытаться расщепить им атомы? – вслух пожаловался Спайк. Прочие покупатели уже решили предоставить угрожающе выглядевшему вампиру свободное пространство, так что никто его не услышал.  
      Он решил взять Гренни Смит и Макинтош, но потом потратил еще почти десять минут, стараясь выбрать яблоки без вмятин, потемнений и повреждений на кожуре. В конце концов Спайк с невероятной осторожностью положил в тележку две пластиковые коробки – он потратил целую вечность, соображая, как их открыть, – стараясь не побить ни единого фрукта. Тряхнув головой, он повернулся к следующему прилавку – с цитрусовыми.  
      – Средиземноморские апельсины. Мандарины. Хурма. Танжерины. Клементины. Нектарины. Танжело. Что это нафиг за название?  
      Тут было по меньшей мере тридцать разновидностей, ни одной из которых он не пробовал, поскольку в девятнадцатом веке они считались дорогим лакомством. Спайк смирился с неизбежностью очередного раунда игры «найди наименее подпорченный фрукт».  
      Загрузив несколько чудесных экземпляров апельсинов и грейпфрутов, а также один ананас (который здорово расцарапал ему ладони), Спайк отправился в сторону овощей. Первым, что он увидел, была…  
      – Картошка. – Его глаза увеличились раз в пятьдесят при виде сногсшибательного количества разновидностей. Словно чтобы доконать его, картофель тоже пялился на него своими «глазками».  
      – Белый. Айдахо. Красный. Орегонский Золотой. Ирландский. Сладкий. Ямс. Новый. А что, остальной весь старый?  
      Слегка покачиваясь взад-вперед от вызываемого кондиционером ветерка, Спайк решил, что ему нужна помощь. Но кто из тех, кого он знает, способен рассказать ему о картофеле? Все до единого Скубисы были этим вечером заняты. Спайка посетила мысль – и то, что перед звонком он колебался не более секунды, иллюстрировало крайнюю степень его отчаяния. Вытащив мобильник, он быстро набрал номер, пока не передумал.  
      – Расследования Ангела.  
      – Дайте трубку Персику, – мрачно сказал Спайк, делая мысленную зарубку взять еще несколько персиков, пока он тут.  
      – Спайк? Что стряслось? – донесся сквозь помехи на линии осторожный голос Ангела.  
      – Какой сорт картофеля мне купить для Дон?  
      На другом конце раздался взрыв дикого хохота.  
      – Почему ты меня об этом спрашиваешь? – в итоге сумел выдавить Ангел.  
      – Потому что ты ирландец, а они все едят картошку, так что я подумал, что ты знаешь, и если не перестанешь хихикать, я найду способ использовать твою поджелудку в качестве футбольного мяча!  
      – Спайк, я не ел картошки больше двухсот лет. Откуда я могу знать?  
      – Хм, да, точно, – удрученно начал Спайк.  
      – Ох, ладно. Если нужен картофель для запекания, возьми Айдахо. Выбери без проростков, и чтобы было как можно меньше пятнышек. – Похоже, с момента обращения Ангела не проходило ни одной пятницы, когда бы он не тосковал о картофельных блинах или лепешках – и он просто стеснялся открыто признавать свое пристрастие к тому, что Спайк всегда называл едой для неженок.  
      – Ничего, что они немного грязные? – спросил Спайк, с подозрением изучая один из клубней.  
      – Вся картошка грязная. Она растет под землей, – объяснил Ангел таким тоном, словно разговаривал с двухлеткой.  
      – Айдахо. Усек.  
      Связь резко прервалась. Спайк загрузил в пакет четыре или пять клубней Айдахо и покатил к следующему стенду.  
      Более трех часов спустя вампир направил тележку с продуктами, доставшимися с такой болью, в хлебный отдел.  
      «Вот это я помню, – подумал он с чем-то, похожим на ликование. – Что сложного в том, чтобы купить булку?»  
      Затем Спайк увидел десятки наименований.  
      – Белый. Пшеничный. Итальянский. Заварной. Ржаной. Обдирной. Мраморный. С маком. Хала. Русский черный. С корицей. С изюмом. – Он повторял названия, как мантру, все повышая голос, – верный признак, что он вот-вот начнет кусаться. Потом его взгляд налился злобой. – Картофельный хлеб! Черт, они точно меня преследуют!  
      Это решило дело. Каким-то образом во всем этом оказался виноват Ангел.  
      В итоге Спайк остановился на выращенном на органических удобрениях цельнозерновом хлебе, уверенный, что это уж наверняка здоровая пища, хотя и не сомневаясь, что на вкус это картон. Шмякнув пластиковый пакет в тележку, он поспешил прочь из отдела.  
      С изрядно потрепанными нервами Спайк толкал тележку в сторону рисунка коровы на дальней стене. На миг он понадеялся, что в этот раз сможет просто взять бутылку с полки и двинуться дальше. Но затем…  
      – Обезжиренное. Двухпроцентное. Пятипроцентное. С добавлением витаминов А и Д. Шоколадное. Жирные сливки. Полужирные питьевые сливки. Клубничное. Ох, с ума сойти, коммунисты были правы! На американском рынке слишком много чертового разнообразия!  
      В конце концов Спайк пришел к выводу, что хоть обезжиренное молоко, наверное, самое здоровое, но эта подкрашенная водичка вряд ли приятна на вкус. Он затащил в тележку галлон двухпроцентного молока, но потом заметил, что его срок годности истек вчера. С диким рыком Спайк рывком распахнул холодильник и закопался в его дальний угол со странным чувством, будто он вломился в молочный цех – и очень обрадовался, вынырнув с бутылкой, срок годности которой кончался через десять дней. Послав нарисованной корове нахальную усмешку, Спайк со стуком захлопнул дверцу.  
      Последняя остановка – и он сможет свалить отсюда. Дойдя до прилавка с мясом, он уставился на разные куски…  
      – Говядина. Курятина. Свинина. Телятина. Оленина. Индейка. Рыба. Черт, они снова на меня смотрят!  
      Спайк внезапно ощутил голод. Пытаясь совладать с собой, он принялся мысленно составлять список особенностей каждого вида.  
      – В говядине холестерин. В свинине тоже. Телятина делается из детенышей коров, а оленина сразу напоминает о Бемби – Дон это не понравится. Индейка размером с нее саму. Курятина. Возьму курятину.  
      Спайк позвонил в маленький колокольчик на прилавке, сделал мяснику заказ и получил целую курицу. После того как тот ушел, Спайк тихо проскользнул за прилавок и полностью осушил пять кусков мяса для запекания. Определенно это была очень трудная ночь. Почувствовав себя чуть получше, он покатил к кассам.  
      Кассы, помеченные как «пятнадцать товаров и меньше», точно не годились. Спайк пристроился в очередь за шестью такими же, как он, полуночниками. Очередь продвигалась с такой скоростью, что ледники по сравнению с ней выглядели турбореактивными двигателями. Спайк поймал себя на том, что обдумывает покупку жвачки только потому, что последние двадцать минут смотрит на одну и ту же упаковку и уже начинает к ней привязываться. Наконец он дополз до конвейерной ленты и принялся выгружать на нее продукты. От самой идеи, что конец уже близок, у него едва не закружилась голова. Как только покупательница перед ним получила свою сдачу, кассир начал поднимать табличку «касса закрыта».  
      – Ты что это делаешь? – спросил Спайк у прыщавого подростка.  
      – У меня перерыв.  
      И все. Внезапно скользнув в вампирскую маску, Спайк сграбастал паренька за отвороты дешевого синтетического халата и зарычал.  
      – НЕТ, ПОКА НЕ ОБСЛУЖИШЬ МЕНЯ! – велел он без особой вежливости. В кои-то веки чип Спайка, по-видимому, решил, что он пережил достаточно, и ограничился слабеньким разрядом в ответ на множество особо жестоких мыслей, которые пронеслись в его голове.  
      Мальчишка никогда в жизни так быстро не пробивал товары. Далеко выйдя за сумму, которую он считал гуманной в отношении еды, Спайк вздохнул с облегчением, что не набрал еще больше продуктов.  
      – Э… вам бумажные или пластиковые пакеты? – робко спросил упаковщик.  
      Спайк уставился на него бешеными, наверняка все еще желтыми глазами и ответил с нажимом:  
      – Просто. Упакуй. Чертовы. Покупки.  
      Несколько минут спустя Плохой Парень катил по дороге на своей любимой Де Сото, по радио с оглушительной громкостью ревело что-то панковское, а кондиционер был вывернут до состояния полярного холода, чтобы не свернулось молоко. Спайк потратил больше пяти часов, но все же справился с задачей. Во всяком случае, он на это надеялся.  
      Вскоре задняя дверь дома Саммерс резко распахнулась, явив то, что на первый взгляд казалось кучей коричневых бумажных пакетов, балансирующих над черными джинсами. Спайк опустил свою ношу на разделочный стол и вернулся к машине, снова нагрузившись под завязку. И снова. И снова. Он недоверчиво рассматривал двадцать пакетов на кухонном островке. Во что превратились «фрукты, овощи, хлеб и молоко»?  
      Сначала Спайк убрал в пустой холодильник молоко и курицу, опасаясь, что те испортятся, если слишком долго простоят в тепле. Затем пришел черед фруктов и овощей, кроме картошки, которую он затолкал в стоящую рядом корзину с соответствующим ярлыком. Хлеб отправился в хлебницу, а все остальное Спайк рассовал по надлежащим местам. Финальным аккордом он сунул какао и мини-зефир в шкафчик возле раковины.  
      Оглядевшись напоследок, Спайк скомкал пакеты (что, к счастью, сняло скопившееся напряжение), сграбастал почту и перебросил ее на стол Уиллоу и уже готов был уйти, когда его посетила идея. Взяв ручку и бумагу, лежавшие рядом с телефоном, Спайк споро накарябал записку и сунул ее в холодильник. Он ушел с рассветом, едва успев добраться до своего склепа до восхода солнца.  
  
      Шесть часов спустя перед парадной дверью появилась маленькая печальная группка. Джайлз, Тара, Уиллоу и Дон тихо вошли в дом – каждый остро прочувствовал боль потери, когда его окутало тишиной.  
      – Мы правда рады, что ты вернулась, Дон, – вяло улыбнулась Уиллоу. – Мы очень по тебе скучали.  
      – Да. Да, определенно, – отстраненно согласился Джайлз.  
      – Итак, хм, т-ты отнесешь свои в-вещи наверх – или в подвал, к грязному белью? – спросила Тара, заикаясь, как всегда в неприятных ситуациях.  
      – Лучше к грязному белью, – уныло отозвалась Дон.  
      – Как поездка? – поинтересовался Джайлз, пытаясь сделать обстановку не такой тягостной.  
      – Нормально. Если не считать того, что папа уезжал по делам на десять дней из тех четырнадцати, которые я там провела. Большую часть времени я проторчала в его квартире.  
      – О. А что насчет остальных четырех? – спросил Джайлз, безуспешно стараясь скрыть гнев.  
      – Один день на то, чтобы забрать меня из аэропорта, один день – чтобы подбросить меня в аэропорт, а в остальные два вокруг крутилась его секретарша. Вроде бы мы разок вместе поужинали. – В голосе Дон явно слышалась боль.  
      Джайлз был очень рад, что девочка уставилась в пол, поскольку на его лице наверняка проступила жажда убийства. Уиллоу поймала себя на том, что вспоминает слова заклинания, способного сотворить с папашей Дон что-нибудь скверное. И в это самое время у Тары, милой доброй Тары, натуральным образом заурчало в животе. Этот неожиданный звук сбил градус мрачного момента – все пораженно вскинулись, а Тара, извиняясь, улыбнулась.  
      – Кстати насчет урчания – ты не голодна, Дон? – спросила Уиллоу, уцепившись за возможность сменить тему.  
      – Немного. – На самом деле сильно, подумала Дон. Она с прошлой ночи ничего не ела.  
      – Мы можем пойти и купить чего-нибудь поесть, если хочешь. Сомневаюсь, что тут осталось хоть что-то съедобное, – предложила Уиллоу, со страхом открывая дверцу холодильника, опасаясь того, что может там обнаружить. Но при виде содержимого ее зеленые глаза увеличились раза в три против нормы. – Или, с другой стороны, ты можешь взять что-нибудь с фермерского рынка, который решил устроить распродажу у тебя на кухне.  
      – А?  
      Все остальные вперились в открытый холодильник, под завязку набитый продуктами.  
      – И кто бы это?.. – начал Джайлз.  
      – Кто бы это ни был, по-моему, они думали, что к тебе на обед заявится целая армия, – сказала Тара, таращась на содержимое.  
      Вдруг Дон заметила клочок бумаги, лежащий на пакете с персиками. Развернув его, она тепло улыбнулась словам:  
      «Мелочи для Мелочи».


End file.
